


水果硬糖

by findingthevoid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: Chenle x HaechanI am every little boy you ever watched, touched, hurt, screwed, killed.
Kudos: 4





	水果硬糖

因為很可愛。  
李東赫是這樣說的，所以扯被子要和鍾辰樂抱著睡，鼻音撒嬌哄他親親、纏他接吻，還有偷偷摸摸把手伸進他褲子裡愛撫。

鍾辰樂摸著嘴唇回味李東赫彎彎翹起的睫毛、幾顆小巧的痣，以及肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，都是被他佔領過的領土，輕巧的吻留下無形的印記。  
鍾辰樂出手買東西時總不手軟，但他心知肚明李東赫是他買不起卻得到了的寶物，像一頭珍稀的神獸自願為他低頭，甚至展露柔軟腹部讓鍾辰樂撫摸。  
鍾辰樂看過好幾次李東赫裸著身體的模樣，對方偶爾無意偶爾有心，他曾說過覺得哥哥是最漂亮的這句話可不假，均勻的小麥膚色和姣好的身材，那樣的哥哥揉合了世界上所有清純和情色。

李東赫又一次躡手躡腳鑽進他的被窩，感覺對方一下就褪去上衣短褲，裸身柔軟地貼在他身後，像發情動物磨蹭卻不能滿足，李東赫伸手替他擼，從頂端到根部甚至囊袋無一處遺漏，鍾辰樂很快就被李東赫熟練地套弄惹得完全勃起，儘管黑暗中看不見香豔畫面，但鍾辰樂仍舊能夠清楚在腦袋描繪李東赫撐開臀肉、扶著他陰莖騎乘模樣，哥哥壓在他身上騎的時候鍾辰樂沒有聲音地哭了，直到李東赫去親他時才發現，把身上的哥哥嚇壞又尷尬地道歉，不知道會這麼討厭真的對不起，李東赫這樣說著急急忙忙想從身上爬下來，卻被鍾辰樂掐著腰不讓走，頂胯操幹是自然本能，李東赫的穴裡又濕又軟，哥哥開始淫叫，不像平常刻意撒嬌聲音卻全糊在一起，蜜一樣流出來的還有肉穴裡的水，鍾辰樂從此學會嫉妒、渴望惡意佔有，滿腦子想的是李東赫好騷啊，平常和同齡的哥哥們玩在一起是不是也這樣做過，在更多哥哥們的隊裡是不是有他不知道的模樣。  
他把李東赫翻了身壓著操，把自己埋得更深，最好是能融為一體，李東赫也哭了，斷斷續續求他慢一點，支離破碎地喊他辰樂、樂樂，他又心軟了，還要教訓自己怎麼能那樣想李東赫，哥哥是軟呼呼、毛絨絨的泰迪熊寶寶，掉下的眼淚對鍾辰樂而言貴重勝過珍珠，他伏下身湊近李東赫的嘴唇親吻，鍾辰樂啃咬哥哥肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，還要吸吮那難得乖巧聽話的舌頭，李東赫因為來不及吞嚥溢出的唾液也被他舔掉，鍾辰樂緩緩抽出來把無力反應的人又翻了身，他伸手開了小燈，第一個鑿進腦內的想法是李東赫真的好美，滿臉淚痕像某副中古世紀的油畫，以往狡黠調皮的眼神此刻都變得柔和，李東赫虛弱睏倦地望著他卻還是油然而生一股性的氣味，張著嘴露出舌尖以及輕喘，而小巧的乳尖隨著胸膛上下起伏，掀開下面的被子肯定也亂糟糟，李東赫好會流水，騎在他身上時前面也噴了一些，鍾辰樂想要再進去，那個像夢遊仙境兔洞的穴裡。  
他眨著眼問，如果說喜歡的話能不逃走嗎？不要瘋瘋癲癲的兔子、不要滿口謎語的貓，連王后的衛兵都能打倒，哥哥能不能待著哪裡也不去。  
李東赫慌慌張張讓他不要哭，努力撐起身體親吻鍾辰樂的眼淚，把他抱進懷裡像母親般輕輕撫著他的背、他的髮，李東赫向他保證，從此只待在鍾辰樂看得到的地方。

他們像被囚禁的獸再次糾纏，做愛，像做一場滿是桃色情潮的夢。

因為很可愛，李東赫是這樣說的。  
但他不知道，在鍾辰樂看來他也很可愛，對小孩而已擺明了是性的化身，不尋常的誘惑氣味要拉著他下性的地獄，卻擔心鍾辰樂是小孩、怕他退卻或厭煩，說實話哥哥任性一點也可以，卻用糖果外殼包裝自己，再小心翼翼地哄騙：愛吃不吃隨便，只是融化後的滋味要自行負責。

但哥哥好傻啊，想要給他的那些早被替換成五彩繽紛的小熊軟糖，鍾辰樂就那樣大把大把地全嚼碎吞下肚。


End file.
